


The cutey and the heedless

by poutfairyateez



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: AU, Fanfiction, M/M, Secret Santa AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutfairyateez/pseuds/poutfairyateez
Summary: AU in which soulmates exist and they both have a tattoo with their soulmate's first thought about them
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	The cutey and the heedless

It’s the first day of university after the summer break and Mingi was excited as always to start a new semester with his friends, neurotic teachers and a lot of stress which will leave the usual pressure on his shoulder before the exams. What a wonderful day to be a university student, he thought while walking towards the university cafeteria of the campus, where he was supposed to meet his friends. The summer break has passed quickly, and he did relax even though his home city friend had found his soulmate and had left Mingi alone for most of the time. Mingi didn’t often think about his soulmate but was thankful that his tattoo was placed on his chest, being more coverable than the one his friend had on his hand but he was still a bit concerned since his tattoo said “he’s heedless but he is cute” and he didn’t want his first meeting with his soulmate to be a disaster thanks to his goofiness. He shook his head to make these thoughts leave his mind and put on his usual gummy smile, trying to enjoy his first day after the break.  


“Mingi!” a loud voice called his name and he immediately known whose is, Wooyung was the loudest boy he ever met for sure. He stopped his walking and waited for the shorter boy to reach him so they can go to the cafeteria together and meet with Yeosang and Jongho. They just made small talks during the walking, talking about the summer break and how Wooyoung ended up being a babysitter for the children at his summer campus.  


“I’m craving coffee so bad right now” Mingi whined, knowing that his addiction to coffee is anything but healthy. Wooyoung checked his phone and signed “dude it’s just 8 am and you are already craving coffee? You basically live to the cafeteria; you should just apply for a work”  


Mingi scoffed looking around the campus “as if I didn’t ask for it yet”  


“You did?”  


“Yep and they already hired a boy” he answered softly, pouting. He really wanted to work at the cafeteria so he could have gotten free drinks. “That sucks friend, maybe the one who got hired will be fired”  


“Evil boy” and Wooyoung just laughed.  


They met with their other friends once they got into the cafeteria and they just enjoyed their time together knowing that eventually they will get pressured by the amount of study and shift to do. As usual, Wooyoung started to whine about how he couldn’t find his soulmate yet and Jongho tried not to punch him after the other boy started scanning each person at the cafeteria.  


“Anyway… did you see the new worker?” Yeosang ignored Wooyoung, who pouted, and looked at the new boy behind the counter who was focused on making coffee. “He stole Mingi’s job” Wooyoung laughed a Mingi just signed. He raised his eyes to watch the new boy and the first thing his mind elaborated that he was tall, at least from his perspective. His cheeks were round and looked soft, his smile was contagious, and his eyes looked happy and vivid. He was indeed beautiful.  


“Earth calls Mingi” Jongho harmonized and both Yeosang and Wooyoung smirked. Mingi blushed lightly “what?”  


“You were too caught staring at the new boy to listen to us? I'm offended” Wooyoung complained. “I wasn’t staring, stop” but his pink cheeks said otherwise. “Sure, dude now go take our orders please” Jongho said, raising up their disk which was vibrating, indicating that their orders where ready at the counter. Mingi rolled his eyes, took the disk and walked over the counter. He was too caught up looking at the floor that he didn’t notice the girl walking in front of her, just a few feet from the counter - and the new boy who looked fine as hell. He clashed on her and she fell on the floor. Mingi apologized as soon as he realized what he did, and his ears turned red from embarrassment. He reached the counter with red cheeks and he didn’t have the courage to look up, knowing the new boy assisted to his daily goofy episode.  


“Here, your drinks” even his voice was beautiful. He hummed and raised his head after a few minutes, hoping to face an empty space in front of him but the boy was still here, smiling with a point of amusement.  


“You are usually so smiley?” and Mingi didn’t know why he said that, he did regret it the second after the last word left his mouth. The other giggled, nodding “my friends say so” Mingi smiled back, checking his target to get his name. Yunho.  


“Nice to meet you, Yunho, I’m Mingi” his pink cheeks didn’t leave him while he was trying to make a new friend but Yunho seemed to not care about the embarrassment of the other, or he just ignored it. “It’s my pleasure, I hope to see you often!”  


After taking his drinks and came back to the table tree pairs of eyes were watching him with a curious gaze. Mingi scoffed something and just started to drink his coffee, knowing that he will try to come to the cafe more often than usual just to build a friendship with Yunho. He pushed aside the thought of a possible crush and just started talking to his friends like nothing happened.  


♥  


Two weeks and he couldn’t be able to get Yunho’s number, this was stressing Mingi out more than expected. He kind of developed a little crush on the new boy but he didn’t want to admit it. He entered the cafe as usual, walking straight to the counter to take a seat in one of those stools at the counter. Yunho smiled at him as soon as he noticed Mingi’s presence.  


“The usual?”  


“Yes please” Mingi smiled, taking out his notebook. He did come to the cafe to see Yunho, but he still had a lot of things to do, even though lectures started from only two weeks. Yunho placed a cup of coffee with whipped milk which formed a heart and Mingi got soft, he knew it was the usual coffee decoration but still receive a heart shaped coffee from your crush is something that makes your heart skip a beat.  


After a few hours and a lot of desperation Mingi stared blankly at an undefined point and he eyes just landed on Yunho’s hands, busy at cleaning what two people left on the counter. It was that moment that he realized Yunho had something on his wrist. He tried to focus better on that point, but he couldn’t read well and when Yunho walked in front of him, he decided to just ask.  


“Yunho” he called softly, making the other boy turn “do you need another coffee?” he smiled and Mingi nodded, even though he didn’t need it. He started working on his coffee right in front of him and Mingi took the chance “what do you have on your wrist?”  


“Oh this? It’s my soulmate’s first thought of me” he smiled sadly looking at the tattoo “I couldn’t find them yet, but I really hope they are not going to be as tall as a gnome” he laughed and Mingi smiled too. Yunho held out his wrist so he could read it.  


“Tall but beautiful”  


Mingi stared at the tattoo and a part of his head told him that maybe he could be his soulmate. His first thought and Yunho’s tattoo matched. “Well, even if they are not tall, I know they find me beautiful” he blushed and Mingi tried not to think too much on the possibility to be his other half. “You are indeed” and Mingi knew he was an idiot.  
Yunho giggled and held out Mingi’s coffee. “Here, enjoy”  


♥  


“okay guys hear me out” Mingi shouted as soon as he put his feet into Wooyoung and Yeosang’s room. Wooyoung stared blankly at him, knowing that he was going to get some good quality headache from what Mingi was about to say. Jongho, who was also called by Mingi to their friends’ room, signed “what is this reunion about now? We all have to study”  


“I just came back from my study session at the café” Mingi said, waving a hand as if he wanted to make Jongho’s words disappear in the air. “Well, thank you for your consideration” Yeosang murmured while he took a seat ready to listen to Mingi.  


“So?”  


“So… I was at the café and I noticed a tattoo on Yunho’s wrist”  


“Did you get his number?” Wooyoung interrupted him and Mingi glared back at his friend “this is not about his number”  


“okay but did you get it?”  


“no”  


“dumb”  


“Anyway” Yeosang exhaled  


“I was saying, so the tattoo… I asked him what it was, and he said that it’s his soulmate’s first thought and then he showed it to me and…” he paused “the tattoo and my first thought of him matched”  


“So you exited your room with desperation for the amount of things to study and with the goal to obtain Yunho’s number and you come back to the dorms with a more desperation aura and without his number but with the suspect of hem being your soulmate” Jongho recapped, trying to connect the dots. Mingi nodded and he almost laughed because of how surreal it looked like. “Mingi, your life is weird” Wooyoung commented and Yeosang scoffed a laughter.  


“Now, what should I do?” Mingi was lowkey worried because he didn’t want to raise his hopes high just to be a delusional romantic soul left alone during his university years. “If we want to make sure he is your soulmate, we first should discover his first thought of you” Yeosang said, raising his eyes to the ceiling to not get distracted and thought about a plan to sort things out.  


“Yes, so if they match you can bond”  


It really felt surreal, though. He always thought he would have never met his soulmate. The world has so many individuals in it and he wasn’t even sure he could have found them in Korea. Therefore, he knew soulmates were a thing and people were eager to meet theirs because life is supposed to be less hard with your soulmate beside you, right?  
“Listen why don’t you just … act like he is your crush” started Yeosang “I mean, at the end of everything he is your crush, so just ask him out and talk to him”  


“then you can ask him his first thought about you, make it looks like a curiosity of yours” Jongho ended. Mingi pondered a bit about it and it looked easier than it was. He was shy and didn’t know if Yunho could have been interested in going out with him, he was nothing special. He signed, at least, he thought, at the end of the whole thing I can say I tried.  


Mingi thanked his friends and left the room, determinate to clarify his mind as soon as possible and kind of hopeful Yunho would like him at least a tiny bit.  


The weather outside started to turn cold and he put his hand in his pockets, while walking faster to both reach his destination quickly and to find repair from the cold weather. The thought of going out with Yunho turned in every inch of his mind and made his heart beat a bit irregular. He didn’t know a lot about Yunho, he only knew he was an university student and he was a dance major like Wooyoung but he haven’t seen him around till now that he worked at the café, he knew he was friend with Wooyoung’s crush and with two other guys who were their senior by one year, both from fashion major. Coming back to Yunho, after that he only knew that people who knows him called him puppy, he was a big fan of gaming and his smile was one of the sweetest things Mingi has ever seen. His voice was sweet as much as his smile and it was calming. His eyes were beautiful and dark, a reminder that inside his person there was so much to discover and so much to love. He was smart, affective, empathic and funny. Everything a person could have desired to be. 

He reached the café for the second time that day and when he entered a wave of hot hair made him sign in relief. Weather in Korea was not a joke. The smell of coffee and sweets made him relax and his eyes scanned the whole place to find his objective. When his gaze landed on Yunho he was talking calmly with his group of friends that came to visit him and to take some coffee after their study session. Yunho raised his eyes when he heard the ringing bell above the door of the café and Mingi could read a bit of surprise in his eyes.  


“Mingi! Hello again” he smiled, his group of friends turned around and one of them, who Mingi assumed to be Wooyoung’s crush, smirked. He was more nervous than before, knowing his friend were there.  


“Hi Yunho” he answered, trying to calm his heart down.  


“Did you leave something?” Yunho asked and Mingi came up with an arranged excuse because he didn’t think about it. “Well… I was wondering if my... pen was here”  
One of Yunho’s friend tried not to laugh and the one next to him pinched his side to make him shut.  


“When I cleaned, I did not find anything” Yunho pouted, looking around the counter traying to find Mingi’s pen and Wooyoung’s crush facepalmed himself. They all knew why Mingi came back for the second time to the café. How?? Mingi tried to not think about it and recalled Yunho’s attention.  


“Never mind Yunho, thank you”  


“I’m sorry”  


Mingi smiled, he was literally an angel.  


“I was wondering…” and his cheeks became red as soon as he tried to make a sentence in a correct grammar. “What do you think if we… I don’t know... eat together one of these times?” he scratched the back of his neck from the embarrassment, waiting for Yunho’s answer which took almost a good minute. Hongjoong was about to reach for his bottle of water and throw it at his friend.  


“Sure! I would like to!” and Mingi was sure he almost lost his stability when he heard the answer.  


“Good! What about tomorrow for lunch?”  


“sounds good to me”  


“perfect, see you tomorrow then...” Mingi smiled and he turned just to make three steps and came go back to the counter “do you mind if I ask for your number? You know… to find each other for the lunch” he laughed, and he was sure he looked like a complete idiot. If Yunho noticed, he did not let it show though. He left the café with Yunho’s number and a tachycardia principle.  


♥  


To say that Mingi was nervous was an understatement. Jongho, who was his roommate, tried to calm him down and he cursed towards Yeosang and Wooyoung to not be there with him, they had a lecture. “Mingi everything will go well stop worrying” Jongho said for the millionth time. Mingi nodded, trying to convince himself about it. He was about to combust. Some hours earlier he sent a message to Yunho to ask him if he wanted to go eat something at a cute bar outside the campus and he answered so fast Mingi thought he was waiting for Mingi’s message to come.  


Mingi touched his tattoo over the shirt and signed again, taking his jacket from the hanger, he waved off Jongho and exited the room.  


Around an hour later all his agitation looked useless because Yunho was able to make him comfortable in like three seconds. They reached for the bar Mingi suggested and they were eating while joking around and knowing each other. Both Mingi and Yunho felt incredibly at ease and almost happy to spend some time together.  


“So, when San was about to enter Seonghwa hyung kitchen, the oven started to burn and me and Hongjoong panicked” they both laughed and Mingi was about to cry. He and his friends were as messy as his. Yunho looked so happy while talking about them and Mingi was glad he had those three dorks, as Yunho called them, with him.  
“Can I ask you something? I am very curious” Mingi said, and he was sincerely curious about it leaving aside the soulmate thought.  


“What was your first thought about me?” and Yunho seemed taken aback by the question. In his mind popped the conversation he had with his friend about his crush on Mingi and his wish he would be his soulmate. He tried to put aside the hypothesis Mingi was asking it because he thought he could be his soulmate. Therefore, he added to just be curious about it.  


Yunho smiled and his already natural pink cheeks became a bit red, Mingi tried to not notice it. He didn’t want to illusion himself.  


“I thought you were heedless, you know because you collided with that girl and she fell on the floor” Mingi hid his face in his hands, embarrassed by the memory. “But you were cute with that pink sweater and that sorry expression and those pink cheeks” and Yunho forced himself to shut his mouth down because he could have continued to describe each feature of the boy in front of him. Mingi was embarrassed but he was happy because he really thought Yunho was his soulmate now that he had his answer, which matched with the tattoo under his shirt.  


“I’m not usually that heedless, I made a terrible first impression” Mingi facepalmed himself and he didn’t even care about his red cheeks even though Yunho noticed them for sure. He didn’t care because now he was sure Yunho was his soulmate. A wave of relief and happiness rushed over his body and he tried not to hug the other boy so randomly. “As I said, you were cute” he laughed, finishing his drink. “You ae cute too” and Yunho choked on the last drop of his drink making Mingi laugh and pat his back.  


Another week passed and both Yunho and Mingi became close friends even though Mingi flirted with him each second, he didn’t know how to say to Yunho that they were soulmates. Aside from the unwritten rules about soulmates, he was scared Yunho didn’t liked him back. Not in a romantically way.  


Aside from that, their two groups bounded and now they were eight chaotic and messy friends and he didn’t want to ruin their friendship. Wooyoung got close to San, who surely had a crush on Wooyoung too, they weren’t discreet about it.  


One day they were heading to the park just outside the campus because Seonghwa asked them to meet there with the others and they just found themselves leaving the campus at the same time, so they agreed on going together. They joked and Mingi couldn’t loose a chance to tease the other. While walking Yunho jokily took Mingi’s hand in his and Mingi felt his heartbeat miss a beat. He tightens his hand around Yunho’s when the other tried to drop out. Mingi barely noticed they arrived at the park. Yunho was still looking at their hands, it was surely a beautiful sensation to hold his crush’s hand. He smiled but his smile dropped when he saw the serious expression on the other’s face. He looked worried.  


“Mingi are you okay?” and Mingi nodded while looking around him to find the others, he minds elaborated the thought that they made up the meeting just to push him to confess his feelings.  


“Yunho, I have something to say to you, actually” they still were standing in front of each other, Mingi started to play with Yunho’s fingers without noticing and Yunho almost combusted.  


“I don’t know if you are going to like what I’m about to say…” and Yunho breathed in to gain the courage and risk everything he had on the move his brain just elaborated. He didn’t know if his doubts were in fact true or if the talk he had with his friends the evening before confused him to the point he thought there was a chance Mingi liked him back but he got nearer Mingi, who stopped talking and became as red as a tomato when Yunho made their lips touch. Mingi’s mind went blank and he felt dizzy. Yunho was kissing him.  


After some seconds in which Mingi didn’t second the kiss Yunho was about to break the contact and just run away but Mingi sensed it and he just brought a hand on the other’s head to reattach their lips. Both smiled in the kiss.  


They departed and Yunho signed in relief “I thought you were going to slap me in the face”  


Mingi laughed and suddenly the huge weight on his chest dropped away. “Actually, I was about to say that I like you and I am almost sure you are my soulmate”  
Yunho stopped his movements and for a moment he thought he stopped breathing too. “What? I mean…”  


“I saw your tattoo on your wrist that day at the café, remember?” and Yunho nodded looking at his wrist “well then I started to have my doubts since the tattoo matched with what I thought and I just had to discover your first thought about me to be certain.” He explained, watching carefully the other’s eyes. He almost got teary by the happiness  
“That means you knew it from a whole week” he screamed and hit Mingi who laughed “I was scared okay?”  


“dumb”  


They both looked so happy and relieved now that they acknowledged they were soulmates. “Can I see your tattoo?”  


“now?” and Yunho nodded  


“Well, I don’t think I can show you” Mingi smiled and almost laughed at the sad expression his other half made “because that would imply me showing my bare chest to all the people who are around us and it’s a vision reserved just to a special someone”  


Yunho brutally blushed and hit Mingi’s head. He took his hand again and kissed his knuckles.  


He was finally happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> first of all I want to thank Roro who made this Secret Santa project. I started this au as a social media au but then I discovered that you can't put more than 25 tweets on a thread in the draft so here I am. I hope this is not so bad, I tried my best but I'm not really good with narrative text. Anyway, to my secret santa, I hope you had a wonderful christmas and I hope you can enjoy this little gift!


End file.
